Secret Affairs
by KathrynMooMoo
Summary: It is only a couple of weeks away til Fleur Delacours wedding to Bill Weasley, but she can't seem to keep her hands off of ex slytherin Blaise Zabini, will it all end in disaster?


**A/N a story about Fleaur Delacour and Ex Slythering Blaise Zabini! please read and review :)**

**Secret Affairs**

**At 7.00am as usual, Fleaur Delacour awoke, next to her soon to be husband Bill Weasley. Admittedly he wasn't as good looking as he used to be as he was brutally attacked three years ago, by an untransformed werewolf. Luckily Madame Pomfrey the Matron and healer at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, managed to fix him up, and he wasn't left with any traces of wolfism. **

**As usual she met Molly Weasley in the kitchen. After a lot of arguments, they had sorted out their differences and had started to get on.**

**"Bonjour Molly. I don't 'ave much time zis morning, as I need to get to work early today. So I will leave you and I 'ope you 'ave a good day. Aui revoir." She finished in her silky French voice.**

**The main reason Fleaur wanted to get to Gringotts bank early was because she had a new partner to work with at the counter. **

**"Blaise. Ow good of you to come early again! I ave been missing you when I have been at 'ome with my wonderful fiancé." She finished as she kissed him softly on the lips.**

**"Well Fleaur when I have gorgeous girlfriend like you already here, how could I resist but arrive on time for you?" He said kissing her again.**

**As the day went by, Fleaur and Blaise took as many options as possible to be together, even if was only for a couple of minutes in the back room.**

**At first Fleaur was not interested in Blaise when he first arrived at Gringotts for a job, as he was three years younger than her and only just left Hogwarts, and she felt that he was too immature for him. After a couple of weeks the ex Slytherin had managed to wrap Fleaur around his little finger, knowing perfectly well that she was due to be married to Ron Weasley's brother who whilst they were at Hogwarts they had been enemies. He was mainly having a secret affair with Fleaur to stir things up for the Weasley family, as revenge for defeating the Dark Lord and sending all death eaters to Azkaban, including his best friend, Draco Malfoy.**

**The long day at work finally ended and Fleaur and Blaise were having a heated kiss in the back room, of the wizarding bank before she prepared to apparate home, to her unsuspecting fiancé to start sending wedding invitations to their friends and relatives.**

"**I 'ave to go Blaise" Fleaur managed in between kisses. "Bill vill be waiting for me. So we can write and send invitations to our wedding zis summer" **

"**Fine then my love, if you have to go. But make sure you put in a good word for me, as I will thoroughly enjoy seeing my gorgeous girlfriend marry another man" Blaise finished. He kissed her one last time and with a loud _pop_ he apparated back to his house.**

"**Bonjour my darling" Fleaur silkily said to her fiancé. "I 'ave had a very tough day today. 'Ow about we do these invitations quickly and 'ave an early night?"**

"**Well with an offer like that how could I refuse?" Bill said mischievously.**

**Once they thought all the invitations had been finished bill said "so is there anyone else you would like to invite?"**

**Fleaur had completely forgotten about what Blaise had said, but she remembered in enough time to write one last invitation. "Could I invite Blaise Zabini?" she asked**

"**What? Zabini? He, my brothers, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all enemies at Hogwarts! Why would you want to invite him?" Bill asked**

"**Vell we 'ave to work together at the bank, and I am sure zat he has changed somewhat since he has left school. And when we are talking about the wedding he seemed genuinely interested about us, and wanted to come. Please? I promise zat there will be no trouble?" she finished**

"**Well if you are sure he won't cause any trouble. Then I suppose he can come. The family won't be too happy about this though."**

**The next day, Bill and Fleaur headed to Hogsmead village so that they could send the wedding invitations off at the post office. Once they had done that, they went to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, where they met up with, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. As Bill had expected they were not happy about Zabini being invited.**

**They caused a bit of an uproar, and the main person who was angry by it was none other than Ron. "Do you know how much of a jerk he was at school? All Slytherin's turn out to be evil, and there wasn't a day where he didn't call Hermione a filthy mudblood. The prat!" Ron's main concern was of Hermione because for many months now they had been going out.**

"**Ron's right Fleaur, and I'm not just agreeing with him because he's my best mate but you weren't at school with us, so you didn't know what he was like. He may have changed but not enough to make him decent enough to want to be associated with us." Harry said**

**Fleaur was feeling quite annoyed that her plan to persuade people that he had changed, when he defiantly hadn't, had failed. But then she thought, "vell it's only a fling we are 'aving once I am married to bill it vill be over!"**

**Late that night Fleaur awoke with a feeling that she should go downstairs, and stay down there for a while. She put on her dressing gown and slippers and quietly left her fiancé soundlessly sleeping in their bed. Once downstairs she was shocked, but pleasantly surprised to see Blaise Zabini waiting for her lying down on the couch, where she stood above him.**

**He leaned up and kissed her passionately and said **

"**ah so my legilimency has worked. And it appears you listened to it. How very kind of you." He finished then pulled her down on top of him. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, when it suddenly occurred to Fleaur that any of the Weasley's could wake up and come down at any moment.**

"**Blaise, what are you doing here? Anyone could wake up and find us!" she said heatedly.**

"**I had to come and see you and thank you personally for my wedding invitation. What did the weasels all think of you inviting me then?"**

"**Vell obviously zey were not 'appy, but I persuaded Bill to think that you 'ad changed. Zee others didn't believe zat though. And I can't say zat I blame them, what with you seducing me every time we meet!" she whispered into his ear, and kissed him again.**

**After a few more minuets of the pair making out on the sofa Fleaur got up.**

"**You must go. Molly vill be up in a while. And oh, if you come to zee wedding which I ope you do, you ave to be nice to everyone, or zey will 'ate me forever!"**

**Blaise didn't seem too fond of this idea, as he was sincerely looking forward to stirring things up for the Weasley's, but he decided to go along with it…for a price. "Ok my love, I will be kind to you new family, under once condition. You sleep with me on the night before your wedding." Eh finished raising an eyebrow and sneering at her.**

**Willing to do anything so he would be kind to her family to be she hesitantly said yes.**

**Now that he had Fleaur tightly in his grasp, he was confident that he would be able to make her do anything he pleased. Once he was home again after his romance during the night he went to his bedroom and starting scheming ways in which he could pull the family apart. **

**After hours of planning he thought that his plan would defiantly work. As he had the day off he would go into Diagon alley and buy items that he would need to lure Fleaur into his plot, and reveal their affair to her _beloved_ family to be.**

**The first shop Blaise went to was Jamila's Jewels to buy Fleaur a beautiful silver and ruby necklace that would look great against her silver blonde hair, and perfectly smooth pale skin. This he thought he would giver her the night before her wedding, and he would give her another present when he next saw her. **

**After purchasing the necklace he headed to the flouriest to see what flowers he though she would like, in the end he decided on a glass red rose, as it was just as elegant and beautiful as she. Well, that wasn't his opinion of the rose, or her for that matter, but it's the sort of thing that will make her fall for him instead of that filthy blood traitor she calls a fiancé. **

**He decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink, when he saw his favorite person he loved to hate. Harry Potter.**

**Thinking fast that he would be fairly kind, but still snooty to him he called.**

"**Oi Potter!" Harry turned to see who was calling**

"**What do you want Zabini?" **

" **Aw now Potter, that's not nice, I just want to have a chat, because I'm sure that you know, that I'm coming to Bill and Fleaurs wedding, and I want to at least be able to talk to people there, so seeing as you're here I'll start with you. What have you been doing since you left school? Besides defeating the Dark Lord of course."**

"**Whatever you are up to, or planning, or whatever, stop right now Zabini! The Weasley's have been great to me, Fleaur and Hermione and the don't deserve a conniving, scheming evil worm like you to mess them around! So if I were you I wouldn't even bother coming to the wedding. No-one wants you there. Apart from Fleaur but I reckon you must of done something to get her to invite you. Because no-one in their right mind would want you at their relatives wedding!" Harry finished feeling rather flustered.**

"**Ouch Potter, that hurt. And for your information I haven't done anything to Fleaur, apart from work with her and get along with her. So I will be at the wedding so don't get your hopes up about me not turning up!" With that Blaise walked away.**

**When he was in bed that night, he couldn't help but feel pleasantly satisfied about his, convocation with potter, because for once in his life he had been relatively nice to someone, and hopefully, he would get to meet another once of that group and stir things up even more.**

**Blaise awoke early next morning, and a quick breakfast, and apparated quickly off to work. He wanted to get there early so he could have his present and a little card waiting for Fleaur for when she got there.**

**Fleaur apparated to work at her normal time of 8:30 so that she could grab a coffee and a bite to eat before the bank opens at 9:00. Once she had regained her balance after apparating she noticed a card and a beautiful and elegant glass rose waiting for her. She picked up the card thinking that it was from Bill as he did occasionally send her gifts, but the writing was different to what she recognized as her fiancés. **

_**To My Darling Fleaur,**_

_**This is a small token to show how much I care about you, and I can guarantee you that I will send you another gift before our romance fling has to end in a couple of weeks. I just want to know that I have developed real and very strong feelings for you, and I know that you can't return them but I just felt that you should know.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Blaise x-x-x**_

"**Do you like it?" a voice whispered behind Fleaurs ear**

"**Oh Blaise I love it! Thank you so much!" she whispered back and kissed him passionately. "Do you mean what you have said in your note?"**

**Truth was that when he was writing the note it was all lies, but seeing her reaction made him realize how much he cares for her.**

"**Yes. I meant every word. Fleaur Delacour, I love you!" he said and looked deeply into her eyes trying to see if she felt the same way.**

"**Oh Blaise. She hugged him, "we should end our fling now. I am getting married in two weeks. Zis cannot go on!" she said sympathetically**

**Something must have clicked in Blaise's head as he suddenly found himself turning violent towards Fleaur.**

**He pushed Fleaur roughly up against the wall.**

"**No! I cannot let you marry that filthy blood traitor!" he spat "You belong with me!"**

"**Blaise stop it! You're hurting me!" she pleaded "I love Bill not you! I wish this had never even begun!" Blaise tightened his grip on Fleaur and she started to cry.**

"**I always get what I want! And I will get you!" with that he let her drop to the floor and he apparated.**

**Fleaur sat on the floor for a moment trying to take in what had just happened. She saw the glass rose, picked it up and through it against the wall and watched it smash into thousands on minute pieces. The clock struck 9:00 and she picked herself up and went through to her work counter. With her distress and new found hatred for Zabini she hadn't noticed him apparate out of the bank. As she got into her work and serving customers she barely noticed that Zabini wasn't anywhere to be seen. She only noticed when she took her break at lunch.**

**Panic went through her mind after she thought back to the last thing he said to her "_I always get what I want! And I will get you!" _Her mind went into overdrive as she started thinking about what he could be doing so that he could get her. The it clicked. Bill.**

**"Hello Bill" Blaise sneered as he apparated to the burrow. "I've got something to say to you. So you better listen and believe what I say." Blaise looked around him and saw that the room he was in was completely empty apart from Bill and himself. He walked to the door and chanted "Alohamora" and the door locked itself.**

**Blaise vividly filled Bill in on his and Fleaurs ongoing fling, with more information than what had actually happened. Just as he has suspected Bill didn't believe a word of it, so Blaise was forced to put him under the imperious curse. Just as he had hoped Fleaur arrived back at the Burrow a couple of minutes later. He apparated to the garden just after he muttered "imperio".**

"**FLEAUR! YOU FILTHY LITTLE TART! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH NONE OTHER THAN BLASTED BLAISE ZABINI!?" he yelled at her**

**Fleaur broke down into tears as she replied "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out! It was just a fling. Zabini lured me into his trap, and zen he said he loved me, and he told me that he would do anything to get me. Please believe me! I love you Bill Weasley!" she cried.**

"**It's too late for apologies. You should of thought about this before you cheated on me! Now get out!" he sneered, and with a flick of his wand he conjured up all of Fleaurs belongings. With one last weep and another apology she took hold of her **

**Bags and left.**

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first story I have written so sorry if its not very good, but please read and review. Hope you liked it! And thanks for reading. X**


End file.
